For a positive integer $n,$ let
\[a_n = \sum_{k = 0}^n \frac{1}{\binom{n}{k}} \quad \text{and} \quad b_n = \sum_{k = 0}^n \frac{k}{\binom{n}{k}}.\]Simplify $\frac{a_n}{b_n}.$
For the sum $b_n,$ let $j = n - k,$ so $k = n - j.$  Then
\begin{align*}
b_n &= \sum_{k = 0}^n \frac{k}{\binom{n}{k}} \\
&= \sum_{j = n}^0 \frac{n - j}{\binom{n}{n - j}} \\
&= \sum_{j = 0}^n \frac{n - j}{\binom{n}{j}} \\
&= \sum_{k = 0}^n \frac{n - k}{\binom{n}{k}},
\end{align*}so
\[b_n + b_n = \sum_{k = 0}^n \frac{k}{\binom{n}{k}} + \sum_{k = 0}^n \frac{n - k}{\binom{n}{k}} = \sum_{k = 0}^n \frac{n}{\binom{n}{k}} = n \sum_{k = 0}^n \frac{1}{\binom{n}{k}} = na_n.\]Then $2b_n = na_n,$ so $\frac{a_n}{b_n} = \boxed{\frac{2}{n}}.$